L'Amour Club Cyprus
by Stearl
Summary: Host AU inspired by 'Club Aphrodite' by Luna Darkside. One ordinary day during summer vacation finds Edogawa Conan (unwillingly) entering a host club. Upon noticing him, Kuroba Kaito a.k.a. Lupin decides to use this chance to unravel the mystery named 'Conan'. Eventual KaiShin
1. Prologue

**Host AU inspired by 'Club Aphrodite' by Luna Darkside. If you haven't read it then you should, along with all of Luna's other fics! They're all fantastic fics!**

**The only similarities between this fic and 'Club Aphrodite' is that some of the DC male characters are working in a host club and the plot will lead to eventual KaiShin/ShinKai - can be viewed either way.**

**Also, in this fic Shinichi is in his Conan form as in canon, added some more hosts, some have different host names and there could be some character identification spoilers if you're not up to recent manga chapters (at least the really major events that include the Black Organisation...)**

**There will be references to canon events in the manga (such as Kaitou KID's heists, Black Organisation arcs, etc) but may not be in chronological order for the sake of the story.**

**As stated before, this fic is an AU fic so it will not have a definite set time in the canon storyline as to 'when' this happens.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

It was a normal day. Or so it seemed to one Kudou Shinichi, aka Edogawa Conan. He woke up that morning as usual in Occhan's room, had his cup of morning coffee without Ran's knowledge, and proceeded to text Hattori. Until he had to work at his holiday job, that is.

No matter how much Conan tried to find out what job the other detective had, all he could deduce was that it was well paying, would embarrass Hattori if friends and family knew, and was in Tokyo. It was strange since nothing had ever stopped Conan from finding out the one truth, and considering Hattori was usually a wide open book, it had puzzled the shrunken detective to no end.

However, what Hattori, a teenager, did in his spare time wasn't a child's business - in the eyes of other people at least. With nothing better to do, Conan switched aimlessly through all the channels available in the TV, going through them over and over again.

That is, until his ears tuned into the hour long conversation Ran had with Sonoko on the phone.

"...me to come with you to a host club? Don't you already have Kyougoku-san? ... EHHHH? He works there?! ... You're going as his client? ... What? ... Well...Fine. I'll go with you ok? But I can't leave Conan-kun at home by himself ... Okay then we'll meet you there at 5. See you soon."

Conan's eyes widened as he filled in the missing gaps from what he could hear. _'Ran's going to a host club? … Wait WHAT!? SHE'S TAKING ME WITH HER!? NO, IT CAN'T BE! I MUST'VE DEDUCED WRONG!'_

Contrary to what Conan wanted to believe, he was spot on, as usual.

"Conan-kun! Get ready to go out! We're meeting Sonoko at the Haido Town Shopping Mall by 5!"

"W-Why?" Conan tilted his head to one side, faking curiosity and innocence, and burying his hysteria deep underground.

The question made Ran pause in the middle of checking the contents of her handbag.

"Well… We're gonna go to a place called a host club."

"Host club? What's that?" _'Damn, this is hard when you're asking about a HOST club of all things…'_

"Uh... um..." Ran blushed slightly at having to explain what a host club was. And to Conan-kun no less! "Sonoko will explain that to you when we meet her, ok? For now, go put your shoes on. I'll be ready in five minutes."

"Yes, Ran-neechan!" he piped. Then he turned his head so Ran couldn't see and let out a breathless sigh. He couldn't say he didn't want to go since he supposedly didn't know what it was. Dammit.

* * *

><p>As promised, the two met the Suzuki heir in front of the shopping mall at five o' clock.<p>

Sonoko mumbled under her breath but Conan could hear her perfectly. "Che, here I was trying to get Ran to have a better taste in men and the pipsqueak tags along..."

_'Oi, oi. Sorry for being a party pooper,'_ thought Conan sarcastically as an eyebrow twitched.

"I hope bringing Conan-kun is alright, Sonoko."

Suddenly brightening, Sonoko exclaimed "No need to be sorry! We're going to a host club after all! Might as well ignore the bad things and focus on the good!"

_'What, I've degraded from a pipsqueak to a _thing _now?'_

Conan decided to act the 'innocent younger brother' role and asked the question Ran had not answered.

"Sonoko-neechan? What's a host club?"

Turning her attention to him for only a split second, Sonoko shot off on a tangent and began a long rant about cool, handsome, hot and cute guys who were there to serve a girl – to talk to her and ease her worries, to be her prince charming, to be the perfect man in her world, etc.

As soon as she began, Conan tuned her out.

The trio continued on their walk to the host club Sonoko's boyfriend, Kyougoku Makoto, worked at. The place was called 'L'Amour Club Cyprus' and sounded familiar to Conan but he dismissed it, seeing as he'd never been to or had a reason to go near a host club before, he deduced that it sounded 'familiar' because of the foreign words.

Since the Detective of the East knew some words from French and also knew a quite a bit about Greek mythology, it didn't seem odd to him at all that he knew immediately what the name meant although literally it didn't make sense. L'Amour meant love and Cyprus was the supposed birthplace of Aphrodite.

So basically it was a club dealing with love, situated where the goddess of love was born – a love filled place?

Conan wanted to go home more and more as they walked and wished he wasn't being dragged by the hand – it felt like he was on a dog leash, forced to follow his owner.

"Ne, Sonoko. Is this really a good idea?"

"Of course it is! I can meet Makoto-san and see him as a host and help him by paying as his client! And I can take away some of the time he would have to spend on some random other girl besides me!"

"I...see..." Both Ran and Conan sweat dropped at the blonde's logic.

Her logic did make sense but at the same time it was absurd. Then again, this was Sonoko they were talking about. Her logic was always so skewed – demanding a boy with the physical age of 7 to catch an internationally wanted phantom thief for her was one out of her million crazy ideas.

"Come on, Conan-kun."

_'__Oh, God.'_ They were here. They were really HERE. They were facing the gold framed double doors which was the entranceway to the place a man should never go through willingly – unless for justifiable reasons (non-personal reasons that usually had _something_ to do with either work and/or money).

Sonoko pulled one of the doors open and Ran followed behind her only to turn around and call him from where he was rooted.

_'__Oh my God, oh my God, oh my GOD!'_

Kudou Shinichi, age 17, was not, definitely NOT going to set foot in THAT place.

A hand waving in his face startled him out of his self-induced stupor.

"Are you alright, Conan-kun?"

Ran had come back to stand in front of him, leaning down to see his face better.

"Ah, hahaha... E-E-Everything's fine, Ran-neechan…ahahahahaha…"

Ran frowned slightly, but then smiled. "If you say so. Come on. We don't want to keep Sonoko waiting, do we?"

Both Ran and Conan looked back towards the entranceway of 'that' place. There she was, the Suzuki heir, tapping her foot impatiently while glaring daggers at him.

"N…No…?"

"Then let's go!"

Kudou Shinichi, age 17, was forced to take his words from earlier back as he entered (read: was forced) into THAT place by his childhood friend.

**TBC**


	2. Meeting (Officially)

**Chapter 1 –Meeting (Officially)**

Today had to be the once-every-three-months special surprise day the hosts held for their clients. Usually each host would have a booth of his own and serve their clients in their respective places. However on these special days, everyone mix and mingle with other clients and hosts. It was sort of like a garden party that had the theme of: the season, whatever holiday was closest to the date, or some random idea put forward by a host, staff or the owner.

The theme tonight was a ball party. White linen clothed tables surrounded by a few chairs were set in a sort of circle – leaving the centre of the big room/hall/auditorium empty. The clearing had lights above it, illuminating the dancers. It was a day where clients could invite some male friends to the party. Females and males (not just the hosts) would meet and ask for a dance. If things hit off well, the two previously strangers could become friends, possibly even more.

In Conan's opinion this was ridiculous. Since most of the clients who came to hosts clubs were single, this 'opportunity' would get them to meet a new male, one they had never met before and have a chance at getting together. Sure it was 'good' that the griping single ladies would socialise and talk with others, not just the hosts, but to Conan it looked like a 'break' for the hosts.

He was not one to believe in love at first sight after all. He believed it was absurd that people could truly fall in love with a stranger they met a few minutes ago, or only laid eyes upon.

Currently, Conan was observing the wide space while Ran and Sonoko were talking with one of the staff. For those who didn't come wearing a ball gown the club offered some decently designed ones for free as long as they got it back in the same condition it was handed out in. The same went for the males as well. Ran had wanted Conan to wear a suit, and surprisingly there were some that were his size, but he stalled for as long as he could by saying he would get changed after she did.

Rich clients showed off their personally-made-for-them dresses that screamed 'SPOILT, WEALTHY DAUGHTERS'. Thankfully, there weren't too many of those types around.

Admission into the club tonight closed at 5:40pm – they didn't want the hall to be crowded, after all. Sonoko, Ran and Conan had entered at around 5:20 and were given the menu of the hosts containing a picture and a profile on the age, hobby and personalities of each host. Sonoko had been giving advice to Ran on which host to become a client of the next time they came. Conan had seen the two of them be surprised by most of the profiles – from what he could gather; they were mostly people they knew.

There was one profile that had stood out the most to both Ran and Sonoko. Sonoko immediately shouted as soon as they had turned the page: "This is where he's been this whole-!" when she froze. Both were girls were quiet for a second and looked at each other. Curious, Conan had asked Ran what was wrong.

When Ran showed him the profile picture, he had been at a loss for words.

The teen in the picture looked just like him!

…well, his teenage self anyway.

Sonoko then proceeded to drag Ran to the changing rooms muttering about how they were wasting time looking at the menu when they could just meet with all the hosts on special days like tonight. Ran called out to him, "Conan-kun, sit over there and wait for us alright?"

"Ok, Ran-neechan!" Conan answered and did as he was told, bringing the host menu with him.

Upon closer inspection of the doppelganger host, he noted there were subtle differences – 'Lupin' had indigo irises, his hair was messier and was of a slightly lighter shade, and his cheekbones were slightly lower than Shinichi's.

Still, to find someone who looked similar enough to pass as his twin was downright creepy.

A blue rose suddenly obscured his vision and startled Conan out of his thoughts.

"Welcome to L'Amour Club Cyprus, bouya. Are you here with your older sister?"

Speak of the devil – it was Lupin.

Conan gave the rose a disdainful glance before turning his head, ignoring the host who was kneeling on one knee in front of him.

"Did you know it's quite rude ignore people? Especially when you're offered a rose?"

Conan looked back at Lupin with a deadpan look on his face.

"Did you know a teenage male offering a seven year old boy a rose makes you look like a paedophile? Especially when you're on your knees, taking the pose of a proposer?"

He watched as Lupin clutched his chest where his heart was, face morphing into one of mock hurt. "How mean! I'm not a paedophile, I'm an awesome magician! And here I was going to show you magic!"

The two stayed still, as if someone had pressed the pause button. Conan was waiting for the other to either say something else or lose interest and leave, but it seemed as if Lupin wanted him to talk.

Conan sighed. "Magic? Can you do real magic, Mr. Magician?" he asked, looking unconvinced.

Lupin grinned at him, stood up and pulled a chair close so he could sit next to Conan. "Of course I can!" he exclaimed as he raised the rose that Conan had refused and held it with both hands. Lupin twirled his hands, closed them into a fist, then opened them, and proceeded to show his empty hands to Conan. "See? The rose disappeared into thin air. No one can do that unless they can do magic!" he exclaimed, confident the boy wouldn't know where the rose was now.

Conan once again deadpanned at him.

Confused by the non-existent look of wonder kids should have when an object 'magically' vanishes in front of them, Lupin was surprised when he heard the next three words along with the action that accompanied it.

"Sleight of hand."

Conan had produced a blue rose from 'thin air' with some improvisation.

* * *

><p>To say he was surprised was an understatement. Tantei-kun had not only known how he made the rose disappear (well, he was smart enough to rival Kaitou KID) but Kaito didn't notice when Conan had pick-pocketed him.<p>

Knowing that a person used sleight of hand didn't mean you knew where they put the 'vanished' object after all.

Then again, this was Tantei-kun, a detective, so he probably deduced where Kaito had pocketed the rose. Either that or his sharp eyes had seen where Kaito put the rose.

But that didn't explain how Conan had stolen the flower out of his pocket without him noticing – the boy had just pick-pocketed Kaitou KID!

Adding to that, he had also used the same trick Kaito used in reverse. Critics were meant to unravel all the mysteries and tricks, not copy them!

Also, not only had Tantei-kun copied his trick, he had added in some makeshift confetti out of shredded paper napkins.

Glancing at the table next to them, he realised the paper napkin that was there a minute ago was gone.

"Why so surprised, Lupin-san?"

Focusing his attention back on the miniature detective, he saw the smug grin on the boy's face.

Poker face, Poker face… Why did he let his Poker face slip, even if it was only slightly?

Grinning and ruffling Tantei-kun's hair he said, "I'm amazed you know how to do sleight of hand, bouya."

Reeling away from him Tantei-kun replied, "It's one of the few tricks I can do without having to practice. After all I learnt it from my father's friend who was one of the best magicians ever." At this point the little boy spread his arms out wide with sparkling eyes.

_Why's he suddenly acting so differently…?_

A familiar feminine voice rang out from behind him. "Conan-kun!"

_Ah, so that's why._

"Oh, so your name is Conan?" Kaito kept his 'I-don't-know-who-you-are' act up.

"Yes, it is. I'm supposing I shouldn't ask you for your real name since it would defeat the purpose of having an alias?"

"Precisely." Was it normal for a 7 year old to be this smart? He'd been asking himself this ever since he first met the boy on the roof with homemade fireworks as Kaitou KID. Wait, actually he had begun to ponder seriously from when Tantei-kun uncovered his disguise as Mouri Ran on the Black Star heist.

"Conan-kun, let's go get you a suit!"

Now that he met Tantei-kun as a civilian, perhaps he could work on the mysterious puzzle called Edogawa Conan.

* * *

><p>Conan abruptly put on his 'innocent little boy' act as soon as he caught sight of Ran walking towards him.<p>

Why wasn't he acting like a normal kid around Lupin, anyway? He always put on the act unless he was alone with Agasa-hakase, Haibara or Hattori… oh, and Kaitou KID as well.

But for him to forget about it in front of some complete stranger…maybe he was beginning to feel a little too safe to remember to keep 'Kudou Shinichi' under pad lock and key.

Ran came up to him, outstretching her hand. "Conan-kun, let's go get you a suit!"

"Yes, Ran-neechan," he reluctantly replied.

She looked stunning in the crimson dress that flowed around her, complimented by white gloves that came up to her elbow. She now had a matching crimson butterfly ribbon on the back of her head along with ruby earrings on her ears.

Sonoko came up beside Ran, wearing a dress similar to Ran's, only yellow in colour. They had decided to go for a twin look it seemed, the only major difference being that instead of a butterfly ribbon, Sonoko had a replaced her headband for one that was matching in colour to her dress.

"Welcome to L'Amour Club Cyprus," said Lupin as he once again 'magically' made two roses appear in his hand.

Of course, the magician host had to greet the two girls with a rose each.

Conan watched as Lupin gave the red one to Ran, and a yellow one to Sonoko.

A red rose meant love, unity, passion, admiration and beauty. A yellow rose meant friendship, joy, gladness, freedom.

Did Lupin know the meaning behind the colour of roses he gave? Or was it just to go with the colour of their dresses?

Then what about his blue rose? It was 'blue' only in name – its colour was closer to purple, like lavender, than a shade of blue.

Blue roses meant gentility, elegance, uniqueness, enchantment and love at first sight.

He only met the host today, so Lupin didn't, shouldn't, know him. It definitely couldn't be love at first sight since he was a 'child'.

This led Conan to deduce that the roses were given to match their outfits' colour.

He was wearing a dark blue denim jacket, after all.

While Conan was thinking of the intention behind the differing colours of the roses, Ran and Sonoko were entertained by Lupin and his magic tricks.

Until Ran caught sight of Conan still in his casual clothes.

"Oh, Conan-kun! We should get you a suit now! The party's officially going to start soon!"

Seeing the flustered Ran, Lupin chuckled.

"It's alright, ojou-san. You needn't to worry."

With a snap of his fingers, Conan found himself surrounded by pink gas.

_Pink gas? Where had he seen it before…?_

When the gas cleared, Ran and Sonoko were looking at him in wonder.

_What...?_

Looking down at his body, Conan saw that he now wore a dark blue suit, near black. He was also wearing shiny polished dress shoes.

How did Lupin know what size clothes and shoes he wore?

That was just plain creepy and Conan shuddered at the sudden chills he felt going down his spine.

And not to mention that Lupin had basically dressed him AFTER removing the clothes he was wearing – which were now in Lupin's hands – in the span of a few seconds at most.

"Wow, Lupin-san! That was amazing!" squealed Sonoko.

"How…?" started Ran.

Lupin put a finger to his lips, shushing Ran while grinning. "A magician never reveals his secrets~"

Seeing a pair of glasses perched on the top of the pile of clothes, Conan immediately smacked his face, hoping the glasses there weren't his.

Unfortunately, it was.

"Conan-kun?"

Looking up at Ran, he assured her nothing was wrong and that a mosquito was on his face when he spotted a certain someone on the other side of the room.

He barely registered Ran, Sonoko and Lupin cringing slightly as a manic, predatory grin appeared on his face.

"Ran-neechan? I'll be back **real** quick~"

"O-Okay."

The three teenagers followed Conan with their eyes, watching him beeline towards two familiar, arguing males.

Conan snuck up behind one of them.

Wanting to know what the boy would do, the trio walked close enough so as to hear and observe the unfolding scene.

Good thing they did otherwise they wouldn't have heard what the boy said.

"Heiji-niichan~? I thought you had to work tonight? What are you doing at a host club?"

Or perhaps it was bad – the voice dripping with child-like innocence made them cringe even more.

Heiji spun around, eyes wide. Upon noticing the small figure leering at him, he freaked.

"KU-K-C-CONAN?!"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Should I continue this story?<strong>


End file.
